


在一个隐蔽的转角处

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gilgamesh (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998
Summary: kj预警公开场合sex预警





	在一个隐蔽的转角处

**Author's Note:**

> kj预警  
> 公开场合sex预警

根本没有开口的机会，藤丸立香就被吉尔伽美什一把推到墙边。  
他的嘴唇有点干，有点凉，湿热的舌尖裹挟着淡淡的香气在口腔里游走，她没法阻止他的撩拨，早有预料的王早就捏住少女小巧的下巴，强硬的钳制让她只能张开嘴被动地接受这个急切的吻。  
她下意识地闭上眼睛。视线漆黑，过于靠近的呼吸让她耳根发烫，鲜明的感官把一切都开始放大——他赤裸的胸膛，光滑的布料，震荡的心跳。  
他额上挂着的宝石挨着她的额头，冰冷坚硬，那夹杂在柔软发丝间的突兀触感让她感到莫名的无所适从。  
被万人敬仰的英雄王压制在一个昏暗的角落的事实在脑海里被放大到让她面红耳赤。  
说起来为什么会变成这样她也不知道，好像原本还是灵体化的他突然从那扑闪着的金色粒子里现出身形，然后俯身靠近过来。  
纤细的手腕被他紧紧握住，并且整个人被不费吹灰之力地摁到墙边。  
完全无法抵抗。  
“王至少请等到房间了再——唔嗯——”她趁喘口气的机会请求道，但很快又被夺走了说话的权利，连声线也在他的缠绕里软得无法动弹。  
“本王想在哪里就在哪里。你这杂种少指手画脚的。”他听起来似乎有些不悦，立香看着，“哼，不仅自以为是还笨拙愚钝，连本王即将魔力耗尽也没看出来吗？”  
气氛突然凝固了一瞬。  
很快意识到什么的立香就一脸心虚加抱歉地看向吉尔伽美什，金色的眼眸躲躲闪闪：“对不起……”  
“哼，还算有点诚意，那本王就从轻发落吧。”他挑了挑眉，低沉的语气中含着促狭的笑意，“不如——先从这开始吧？”  
他骨节分明的手指敲了敲腰部的金饰，随即它就化成了金色的粒子消失不见，映入眼帘的便是他轮廓分明的胯骨和人鱼线，顺着腰部流畅的肌肉线条隐藏在暗红色的长裤下，不禁让人萌生出旖旎的念想。  
立香呼吸一紧，羞耻心让她深吸了一口气：“王——”  
抬头递上请求的眼神，然而兴致盎然的王却越发想要捉弄她。  
“嘘——”食指压住她微张的柔唇，吉尔伽美什血红色的眼眸透出远处朦胧的火光，看起来晶莹剔透，但狭长的蛇瞳却有着难以言喻的压迫力和绝对的诱惑，“别出声——你不想让别人发现在即将这里发生的事情吧？”  
反正确实她很快就要发不出声了。  
犹豫地伸手摸进他的腿间，温热的皮肤细嫩又富有弹性，多少次她都还是会忍不住羞怯，指尖才触到那顶端又下意识咬着下唇退缩回去。吉尔伽美什拦住她撤回的手臂，又凑近几分，两人便紧紧地贴在了一起，只要双方一低头就能看到这淫荡的场面。  
她屏住呼吸，轻轻地上下抚摸着尚还绵软的器官，故作漫不经心地张开手掌，从腕骨到大约中指一节的长度不禁让心脏开始无法控制地狂跳。  
还没有硬就这么长……吗……之前都没有意识到……不愧是王，在各方面都是数一数二的存在。她胡乱地想着有的没的，想要减弱那蜂拥而至的紧张和羞耻，但是她的脑子实在是太不争气，每一次跟吉尔伽美什做这种事，她就会很快联想到上一次，上上一次，甚至上上上一次——然后还没开始做什么就觉得全身瘫软，炙热难耐，完完全全地被他仅存在记忆里那动人的喘息和意乱情迷的亲吻给勾走了魂。  
但是这次说什么也要稳住！毕竟不是在房间里是在外面啊！  
她背后冒出冷汗来。  
要是被别人看到了简直无地自容……  
意识到立香手上的动作有些迟疑，吉尔伽美什挑起她的下巴，嘴角微微露出一个弧度：“你还敢不专心？嗯？”  
“……没有……不敢……”立香红着脸偏过视线。  
不行——她心跳快的像是要爆炸了——  
“蹲下去。”吉尔伽美什嘴唇里吐出三个字，垂眸看着不知所措的少女。  
“王——”  
呜！她就知道！这实在是——  
“快点。别让本王说第二遍。这可是你自找的，杂种。”他的舌尖舔过她的耳垂，话语散在细碎的鼻息里，却无比清晰地传过来。  
她只好默不作声地靠着墙边蹲下去，正正好好地对着那已经微微昂起的高傲器官。  
幸好是光线昏暗，她并未看清，但心里的羞耻感却是一点都没有削弱。她迟疑着伸手摸索，指腹上传来滚烫的温度，那翘起的顶端似乎有些充血，饱满而又富有弹性地挺立在鼻前。她慢慢地张开唇，把他娇贵的器官包裹进口腔，仅仅是顶端就已经有些吃力。无处落脚的舌头在顶端的凹陷处扭动着调整位置，却无意中让男人生出几分快意，喉咙里隐隐闷哼了一声，晦暗的眸光落在她泛着粉红的脸颊上。  
颤颤巍巍地绷紧嘴角避免唾液流下来让场景变得更奇怪，立香又尝试着将嘴巴张大了一些，直到在前前后后的移动里下巴逐渐有了酸涩的感觉，她才别无选择地稍稍放慢节奏。  
她突然想起来之前王还调笑着说她的嘴太小，吃东西只能吃一点点。  
原来那个时候是这个意思……？  
差劲！！  
想到这里她故意压了压牙关，坚硬的牙齿刮过敏感柔软的表皮，果不其然地看到他身体似乎颤抖了一下。  
不过他居然并没有生气，只是轻笑着擒住她的下巴，稍稍用了点力径直送了进去，只微微露出一截透出深红的末端隐藏在稀疏的金色毛发下。  
立香直觉得喘不过气来，无法合拢的唇瓣中漏出几缕唾液，她徒劳地呜咽着，本能耸动收缩着的舌根和喉咙却接连蹭过那柔软的顶端。奇异的快感让身经百战的王不禁眯缝起眼眸，原本凛冽的目光里逐渐燃起情欲的火焰。  
进退两难的处境和口中越发肿胀到无法容纳的器官让她眼眸里透出泪光，她白皙的双手小心翼翼地扶住根部，看过来的时候是那般楚楚可怜，饶是习惯于不为所动的王也心软起来。  
罢了——  
他向后退了一步，兴奋涨红的性器挺立着从她柔软的口腔里退出来，牵连着透明的唾液，闪闪发亮地顺着舌尖和嘴角到那愈显滚烫的顶端，一片水光潋滟，足以让人气血上涌。  
立香轻皱着眉，似乎有些迷茫地看向他，那朦胧眼神里荡漾的春情看得吉尔伽美什太阳穴突突直跳。  
他一把把她从地上拉起来，迫不及待地吻了上去。湿润的嘴唇上沾染的液体被他细细地舔过，一丝一毫的魔力都不会放过似的，他肆意地掠夺，又时不时轻柔玩弄她的舌头，直到她实在缺氧到没多余的力气才分开，又伸手紧紧地搂住她的腰。两个胸腔里的鼓动凌乱又澎湃，极近的距离震得立香全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
衣衫被直截了当地扒开垂落在臂弯处，裸露的皮肤泛着柔光，他抬起膝盖撑在她发软的双腿中间，拥着她一路亲吻着脖颈和圆润的前胸。立香边抑制着身体的颤抖，一边又伸手死死捂住自己的嘴，生怕一个不小心就在沉溺于情欲的时候漏出令人难堪的呻吟。  
啊啊，不能舔那里——  
她带着哭腔闷哼一声，仰起纤细的脖颈，下意识地攥紧了吉尔伽美什的头发，浑身都在颤抖。感受到他的舌头又划过双峰之间的缝隙，然后从下而上地回到锁骨的凹陷处，轻柔地吮吸着薄薄的皮肤。  
原本紧握成拳的手松开之后指尖却颤抖着。低下头就能看到吉尔伽美什那埋在自己前胸的金色脑袋，她大脑早已里乱成一团，完全没有办法思考——  
不过她却只想到了一件事：明明这样做不能补魔啊……为什么……  
呜……感觉要融化了……  
吉尔伽美什掀起立香的短裙，指尖摸索到她的腰间，单薄的丝袜和内裤作为唯一的遮挡物被轻松褪下，晃悠着挂在一只腿的脚踝上，一瞬间似乎有什么东西顺着腿根慢慢流淌下来。  
“别乱动。”他贴着她的耳边，声音却感觉很飘渺，他一只手抬起她妄想并拢的双腿，“好好看着本王。”  
立香闻声转过头看向他。  
金色的发丝被她之前弄得有些凌乱，他似乎没有感到任何不自然，抱着她走了两步到旁边的一个木桶上。粗糙的表面让她有些不适，她动了动腰抬起臀部，突然才意识到吉尔伽美什想要做些什么，僵在原地的身体中血液像是要凝固了。  
当看到那位高贵的王低下头一脸平静，却在凑近自己的腿间时，她差点从木桶上跳起来，又想到不能闹出动静被别人发现，她只好先咬住下唇避免发出声音，又快速地直起腰，没想到一把被他拽过脚踝，直接背倒在了狭小的木桶盖上——这下她只好不动了，因为一旦不小心失去平衡就会掉下去——  
身下紧窄的洞口处微微一暖，有什么湿润灵巧的东西在打着旋，那突如其来的奇妙触感让她不禁浑身一颤：“唔嗯——？！”  
这是在干什么？她脑子里一片混乱。除了令人头昏脑胀的旖旎情欲还有不停冒出的问号。  
她赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，惊慌的小脸上瞪大的双眸向下看去，她感觉自己的大脑都要当机了。腿根处些微的反光看得出是之前沾染上的透明体液，而在那旁边便是吉尔伽美什深红色的舌尖在舔舐。他金色的发丝很柔软，搭在小腹上有些痒，挺拔的鼻尖时不时地触碰到那敏感的软肉让她不禁心尖发颤，脸上一阵阵发烫。  
看着他——她想着刚刚他说的话。她确实根本无法离开视线。仅仅想到容貌端丽举止一向冷淡庄重的那个王现在正埋在自己身下，虔诚地又像是讨好地用极其亲密的方式来补充自身的魔力，她就感觉自己全身的细胞都在无声地尖叫和战栗。  
而在此时，他还故意一般地抬起他好看的眼睛望过来，金色的睫毛上掠过模糊的浅光，眸底一片深沉的红色像是暗潮翻涌的欲望之海，又像是午夜灯下的狡黠恶魔，又摄人心魄得像是叫众人倾倒的一杯美酒，只能浅尝辄止。他修长的手指轻轻用力把她颤抖的腿根又按下去了些，很快他的舌头便从不得已而展开些许的穴口中钻了进去，碾过娇嫩的内壁，湿滑的液体似乎只增不减，在渐渐升温的体内源源不断地冒出来，除了大口呼吸好像什么都做不了了。  
该怎么形容这种感觉，又该怎么反应她根本不知道。明明不用做到这个地步——但是他却毫无芥蒂地进行着放荡的行径，仿佛是在试探她的底线，一次比一次刺激得更恶劣。接二连三又淫靡至极的挑逗和抚慰她早已情欲难耐，她甚至想自己张开双腿让空虚的幽穴被填满，带着她残存的意识飞上九宵云天，但是当他略显粗糙的舌面刮过细腻湿润的软肉，让牙尖小心翼翼地避开娇嫩的内里，轻缓地汲取着那些温热流淌的液体时，她似乎又开始依恋这令她窒息的宠爱。  
现在她根本不敢松开捂住自己嘴巴一分一毫。  
轻微的水声从下身传来，她不禁又感到面红耳赤。柔软的舌在狭窄的穴道里游刃有余地伸展滑动，贪婪地卷走温润的液体，直到她觉得自己就要在这涌动的快感里高潮的时候，吉尔伽美什终于抬起了头来。  
他舔了舔嘴角，明明下身已经肿胀得透出些许紫红色，面上却波澜不惊地说道：“把衣服穿好。回去了。”  
他绝对是故意的。  
果然是十足的恶趣味呢——  
“……真的吗？”立香收起双腿，用探究的目光看着他。  
“不然呢？魔力已经补充得差不多了，没什么要做的了吧？”他煞有其事地抬手理了理衣领和头发，对她笑了笑，转过身去像是要率先离开。  
——明明你都做全套了吧！！  
她当然看得出这个本质是个问题儿童的王的那些小心思。毕竟要是真的要走他怎么可能连裤子都不穿好？  
真是的。  
她不情愿地开口，声音几不可闻，但靠吉尔伽美什的听力肯定能听得一清二楚：  
“王，求你满足我。可以吗？”  
“哼，真是没办法。姑且答应你这一次吧。下不为例。”对方语气里满满的愉悦，很慷慨地快速回应道。  
——上一次也是这么说的……  
“能不能不在这个木桶上？屁股疼。”她适时地撒了个娇，泪眼朦胧地看着他，抬起手臂像是在索要一个拥抱。  
“准了。”他把她抱起来，随即便交换了一个绵长激烈的吻。她积极地回应着，伸手勾住他的脖颈，又自然而然地把腿圈上他的腰部，紧紧挨着那蓄势待发的某处。  
燥热的空气中压抑着诚实的渴望，吉尔伽美什托住她圆润的臀部，轻轻地把她纤柔的身躯抵在墙边，立香伸手抚过他温热的胸膛，流畅的轮廓线条像是磁铁一样吸引着她，与他肌肤相触的欲望变得那般迫切，目光和双手根本无法从他身上移开。她摸到他的短褂底下，冰冷的金饰刮过手背，紧实的腰上没有一丝赘肉，那薄薄的皮肤下高速流动的血液似乎叫嚣着，渴求着她的魔力。  
纤细的腰部被他撑起，那粗长的器物上带着些许光泽，在他的缓缓推入中插进少女温软的甜蜜。那绵密又高温的内里随着她的呼吸收缩着，湿润的内壁紧紧挨着那充血又敏感的表皮，互相挤压着最终抵达最深处的宫口，他能感受到她身体的颤抖，更是把她无意识地娇吟听得一清二楚。  
完完整整地进到了里面。莫名的满足感让他越发愉悦，吉尔伽美什恶作剧般地松了松手上的力道，果不其然，完全靠身体里的那根肉棒和身后虚倚着的墙维持着重心的立香很快向下坠了一些距离，原本就迫近在宫口的硬挺这下猛地戳在了那从未被触碰的地方，她忍不住惊呼了一声，快感入潮水一般涌上大脑，酥麻到脊柱之间似乎夹了一根羽毛在皮肉里挠痒，浑身更是软地没有了一丝力气，只能搭在吉尔伽美什笑得发颤的肩膀上。  
她抬手向他的脑袋拍过去，然而还没靠近就被他捉住了手腕，在胡乱中吉尔伽美什喘息着吻了上来，热烈又充满引诱的意味，咬了她的下唇还意犹未尽地勾住她的舌尖，轻柔辗转着吮吸。  
被这般攻势迷得晕头转向的立香突然听到了不远处传来的人声，脑袋里瞬间警铃大作。  
她攥了攥吉尔伽美什的衣襟，不安地看向他的眼睛，像是在追寻他的应对办法。  
然而无所畏惧的王只是加深了笑意，拥住她的腰开始挺动起来。  
什么？？会被看见的吧？？  
立香还来不及反应身下便是一阵难以抑制的酥软，她赶紧捂住嘴巴，又微微滑下身子，破罐子破摔地躲在吉尔伽美什高大的阴影之下，想着这样不会被看到自己的满面情潮的脸。  
他还在得寸进尺地大力进出在立香的身下，顶撞的每一次都深到牙根打颤，她仿佛觉得心跳都要骤停，而她的王还不依不饶地低头把她捞起来舔吻着她胸前挺立的红点，双重的刺激让她早已几近崩溃的理智瞬间决堤，跌宕至浪尖的高潮就这样从脑海中呼啸而过，只剩下口中的呜咽和眼角的泪花，以及昏昏沉沉的意识。  
人声越来越近，然而比起那说话的声音更加让人害臊的是那隐隐约约的水声，还有刚刚高潮引起的那一大片湿滑的液体都从相贴的缝隙里漏了出去，点点滴滴地挂在吉尔伽美什的裤脚上，一部分滴落在了灰暗的地面上，响起清脆的啪嗒声。  
而她能做的只有死死捂住自己的嘴巴。  
朦胧着泪光的视线越过吉尔伽美什的肩膀向墙边上看去，除了相同灰暗的墙壁并没有人过来，应该是换了个路线绕过了这里。  
这也算是黄金律的体现吗？这微妙的好运气……  
呜哇！！  
她咬住下唇。刚刚正中敏感点的那一下真的骨头都要酥掉了。  
吉尔伽美什的脸庞靠得很近，他微敛着眉眼的神色看起来分外动情，那长长的睫毛笼着闪烁的眸光，让人心醉。  
她从没看过他这幅模样。  
他好像难得很享受。往常都比现在看起来——怎么说呢——更加事不关己？  
难道这种方式会让他更有感觉吗？说起来确实像是会让他感到愉悦的事——  
似乎是感受到了立香的目光，他眼珠一转，红色双眸依旧鲜亮又神采奕奕，在黑暗中带着调情般的笑意，她不禁心跳一滞。  
“舒服吗杂种？”他伸手把发丝别到她耳后，靠过来轻声耳语，若不是这说话的内容过于淫荡，他低沉悦耳的语气却充满调侃，这幅场面确实是情意绵绵令人心动，“本王的技术如何？”  
说着还不忘抬手捏了捏她臀上的软肉。  
立香咬牙切齿地捂着嘴，闷不吭声地用目光控诉着她的不满，然而视而不见的王当然没有理睬，只是目光含笑，好整以暇地看着她。就算她真的开口跟他说些什么，除了给他在身下突然加快的迅猛抽插并且听她娇喘出声的可乘之机之外，没有别的好处。  
她更明白他就等着她这么做，如此一来就能听到自己没来得及被掩盖住的呻吟响彻整个走廊，最好响到让别人都听见。等到那个时候他绝对会露出更欠揍更愉悦的表情。  
到目前还未停歇的律动依旧进行着，吉尔伽美什似乎不紧不慢地进行着这一切，但立香却开始难耐起来。一直挺着的腰和僵着的腿开始感到酸麻，全身都像是要散架了一样，没有多余的力气了。  
但是如果要央求他早点结束这一切，可能需要花更大的力气——  
啊啊——到底要怎样！！  
内心莫名的躁动让她皱起眉，双手握起拳又放开，无力而急切地等待着那最终的贯穿。  
高温的甬道里柔软非常，舒适的触感从顺从迎合的内壁上传来，被紧紧包裹着的快感似乎逐渐叠加到了一个令人愉快的高度，但似乎还不够——  
“叫本王的名字。”  
吉尔伽美什看着她的眼睛，紧紧地搂住她的腰，再次深深地没入她的体内。  
立香的呜咽闷在手掌里，她鬓边的发丝黏在脖颈上，勾勒出诱人的线条。  
“不照做的话可不会放过你哦。”他轻松拉过她挡在面前的手腕，放到唇边落下一个吻，温柔地像是一个王子的吻手礼，然而场合和对象的不符居然没有任何违和感。  
“吉尔……吉尔伽美什……啊……啊嗯……”  
立香最终还是张嘴叫了他的名字，随后那得意洋洋的王才心满意足地在她无法掩盖的呻吟里和她双双达到高潮。  
真是的——到底是什么性癖一定要让自己叫他名字？  
几乎每一次都是这样——  
立香大口地喘着气，根本站不稳的她直接坐到了地上，蜷曲着的腿露出光滑匀称的臀部和腿根，上面还残留着泛白的浊液微弱地勾勒出水色。再加上敞开的衣衫里那裸露的胸部饱满挺拔，纤细柔韧的腰肢，衣装凌乱的她散发着奇异香艳的魅力。  
“嗯。本王改主意了。”吉尔伽美什正撑着下巴欣赏着她此时狼狈却诱人的景象，突然一脸正经地开口道。他抬手，身后金光摇曳，神权印章在空中自行翻着书页，金色的魔法印记在两人周围飞了几圈，而那书页“啪”地合上的时候，眼前便是之前落脚的住处了。  
传送魔法啊——真方便啊——  
立香还沉浸在内心的思考中，丝毫没有意识到自己被传送到了床上，吉尔伽美什已经俯身靠了上来。  
“本王还没尽兴，杂种。你明白是什么意思吗？”他的发丝拂过她的鼻尖。  
“是……魔力还不够吗？”她背后出了些冷汗。  
他笑而不语，抬手灭了房间里的灯火。


End file.
